Old enemies preview
by Nightfly123
Summary: A preview about a scene from my next short story, which is currently in development, for Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventures story.


**Hello everyone. Here is a preview of a scene from my next short story for Medieval Adventures. But, like what Alexriolover95 said, it can't just be me to write short stories for the series. I am going to be writing more of my short stories for the series in case the request for more authors to write their short stories for the series is not answered. Anyway, enjoy the preview. :)**

Tomada was standing on a balcony and he was over-looking the entire kingdom that was ruled peacefully by King Blu and he felt proud to be a part of it knowing that he has led an more happier life than he did when he was a bandit.

He was so focused on looking down at the people of King Blu's kingdom to realize that his wife Sorrel was walking towards him and he felt her wings wrap around his torso which gave him the only hint that he needed to know that she was there.

"I thought, you would be out here" said Sorrel as she smiled at her husband. "Let me guess, this is about Mordred, isn't it?".

"Yeah, it is about Mordred" said Tomada with a sad expression on his face. "I have let the guy down and I even ruined our legendary friendship that we once had".

"Tomada, you know, that's not true" said Sorrel as she kissed Tomada's cheek. "Besides, I loved the both of you which is what probably tore Mordred apart".

"That is besides the point" said Tomada as he faced Sorrel. "I was the one who tore our friendship apart and I am the reason why he wants revenge".

"Tomada, please, don't blame yourself" said Sorrel as she stroked his cheek. "You can't blame yourself, for the things that he did".

"I forced him to take that path" said Tomada as tears began to form in his eyes. "I should have done more to help him out, but, I didn't, I left him there to die".

"Tomada, you listen to me, right now" said Sorrel with a stern voice. "You and I both know that there was nothing that we could do to save him from himself".

"You don't understand, Sorrel" said Tomada as he took Sorrel's wing of his cheek. "He loved you, I saw that clear as day, but what did I do?, I took you away from him".

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Sorrel in shock what she was hearing from her husband. "Please, tell me, why are you acting like this, all of a sudden?".

"I feel responsible, alright?" said Tomada as he became annoyed. "I feel that I have brought this on everyone and that they are all gonna die because of me".

"Don't say that, Tomada" said Sorrel as she too became annoyed. "No one is going to die because of you, it wasn't you that started all of this, it was Mordred and-".

"IT'S MY FAULT!, SORREL!" shouted Tomada which shocked Sorrel. "DON'T YOU GET IT!?, I GOT MORDRED UPSET AND NOW HE WANTS REVENGE AGAINST ME!".

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE!" shouted Sorrel in anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHY, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS, BUT, THIS IS MOST CERTAINLY, NOT THE TOMADA, I KNOW!".

"THAT NAME IS ALREADY DEAD TO ME!" shouted Tomada as he grew angry. "I AM DONE WITH THAT NAME, BECAUSE ALL IT HAS EVER BROUGHT ME, IS PAIN!".

"NO!, IT HASN'T, TOMADA!" shouted Sorrel with her eyes watering with tears. "YOUR NAME, IS SPECIAL AND UNQIUE!, IT IS ALSO ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I MARRIED YOU!".

"THEN LEAVE ME!" shouted Tomada as he briefly glared at Sorrel. "GO ON!, LEAVE ME!".

"NO!, I WON'T!" shouted Sorrel which annoyed Tomada even more. "BECAUSE YOU WANNA KNOW, WHY?, IT'S PERFECTLY SIMPLE, YOU WILL REGRET IT, TRUST ME ON THAT!, YOU WILL COME TO YOUR SENSES AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!".

Tomada eventually snapped and he shoved Sorrel to the ground in anger while Sorrel could only look at him in shock at the fact that he had shoved her to the ground but she soon had tears of sadness streaming down her face.

The sight of Sorrel being upset would normally worry Tomada but he was far to angry to care although he did feel the urge to apologise to her and he somehow held it in as he continued to glare at Sorrel who could only look at her husband with tears-stained eyes.

"What has happened to you?" sobbed Sorrel as she tried to speak through her tears. "The, Tomada, that I know, would never hurt his own wife".

"I don't care, Sorrel" said Tomada with anger clear in his voice. "I just want you to leave me, if you can do that, then at least, you are doing something right for once".

Sorrel couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own husband but she managed to get back to her feet and she slapped Tomada hard in the face at the first opportunity that she got before she shoved past Tomada as she ran back inside the castle with tears pouring down her face.

Tomada was stunned by the slap since he knows that he has been slapped by Sorrel before, except, that the current slap that she gave him, felt way harder than he thought it was going to be and he eventually had tears streaming down his face as he started to sob knowing that he had upset his own wife.

He eventually stopped sobbing and he turned his attention to Mordred knowing that his former brother-like friend was now a threat to the entire kingdom and he must be stopped at all costs even if it meant that Tomada would die trying save the kingdom from this evil threat.

 **That's the end of the preview and yes, it was very dramatic, but it shows that in my next short story, (in case anyone hasn't responded to Alexriolover95's request for more authors to write short stories for the series yet), Tomada is going to have a downward spiral and he is going to go to places where he has never been before in terms of mind-set as he tries to understand what Mordred would be feeling in a particular situation as well as to learn on how he can combat a guy that has this massive hatred towards him, but rest assured, it does have a happy ending. I hope that you enjoyed the preview.**


End file.
